Somersault
by F1yMordecai
Summary: Scene inserted long ago before Rukia first leaves to Soul Society. LEMON


**Author's Notes:** This was written long ago, taken from a community I use on LiveJournal called 1sentence. The challenge is to use all 50 given themes and only one sentence for each one. I took these themes in their given order and attempted to make a story that flowed. It's a little choppy but not bad for my first attempt at a fanfic.

The themed words are listed at the bottom.

I am also on deviantART: http:// f1ymordecai. deviantart .com

(just take out the spaces to get the address)

.

* * *

.

Rukia steadied herself against Ichigo's chest, trying desperately to ignore the spiced scent radiating from the warm of his skin and the wave of comfort she felt as he traced the small of her back. Ichigo drew in an unsteady breath before enveloping her lips in a hard, yearning kiss. She reached to stop her silk robe from falling off her shoulder; but he placed his callused hand on hers and gently ran his mouth over the soft material. A sharp breath escaped her lips when she felt his hungering pain push against her leg.

"Wait," Rukia interrupted, "The potatoes are boiling." She really didn't know if she was just making excuses; who could hear the boiling water over the pounding rain?

"You know you crave me like chocolate." Ichigo was always over-confident and boastful, but truth was the only real happiness he felt in his life since his mother's death was when Rukia was by his side.

Just then, Ichigo's telephone rang with a shrill tone, and Rukia withdrew from his embrace. She felt her ears glow red hot as he picked up the receiver, forcing herself to gather her thoughts. How many situations could she name in which she didn't give in completely? Too many times could she feel the highly sensual vibe between them grow, then push duty and responsibility in the way. The scent of death always loomed over her head; at some point the puppet-like body she was stuck in would no longer work in this world and she'd have to go back.

"Ichigo, I…" Rukia fell silent; how could she begin to bring up the subject of sex and how it could complicate things?

"It's okay," he said in a low voice, gently touching her face and stroking her jaw line. She was his only weakness, and every moment they spent alone together, he wanted to tell her how much she really meant to him. In that instance, Rukia saw a change of emotion in his eyes and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. In the few short months she's known Ichigo her feelings for him had accelerated at incredible speed.

"Don't cry…" he whispered, brushing her tears away as gently as soft wind. At that moment, Rukia threw her inhibitions away and a sense of freedom passed over her as she tip-toed up to Ichigo and kissed him with such longing. In all her life, Rukia had never opened up completely to anyone, but somehow he could break down her walls. A small part of her was jealous and envious of Ichigo, since she never let her emotions rule her actions. She began to melt as Ichigo's hands ran completely over her—from her face, down her neck, back, around her waist, and back up again.

"You taste like warm honey…" said Ichigo in an uneven breath. He hoped Rukia could understand his devotion to her—undying and unchanging—she was the reason he was the person, the unique soul, he was today. As he carried her to his bed and took her body under his, he knew these memories would last forever. The sound of his blood pumping echoed in his ears while he controlled his pace within her. This crave he felt was like a sickness, and she was the only cure. Rukia's soft moans and their combined heavy breaths created a beautiful love-making melody. Like the formation of a star, their climaxes burst with a fury of energy.

Ichigo laid his head against her chest, rising and falling with her breathing—this felt like home. There was no more confusion between them about where lines were drawn and who was just hiding behind their own stubbornness. The fear that he would never know if she returned his affections was gone.

------------------------

A flash of lightning and the loud crack of nearby thunder awoke Rukia in a split-second. She looked over at Ichigo, who rest peacefully at her side, holding her so close she was practically boundby his arms. She couldn't help but think of how things have changed from living on the streets stealing from the market, to adopted by the noble Kuchiki family, to practically betraying everything she knew by committing a heinous crime and falling in love with a human. Technology and time may change in the human world, but in Soul Society, rules remain in the lines of tradition.

Time was running short and these past few hours were her gift to him. As she gathered her few belongings, she paused and smiled at Ichigo's sleeping figure. He was still young and innocent compared to her nearly 200-year life; he didn't need to be involved with her mess any longer. Even though he completed her in body and soul, she had to leave.

A few dark clouds accented the blanket of night. Rukia looked up into the black sky with sorrow, wishing that things were different. A peaceful life in a heaven or just to stay on Earth with Ichigo was never an option for her. Now all that waited for her was hell and certain termination. "There is no sun…not where I'm going," thought Rukia as she slowly walked down the sidewalk.

------------------------

The moon peeked into Ichigo's window and he woke with a gasp. Waves of uneasiness passed through him as he quickly realized he was alone. The pillow was still warm where her head and soft hair had rested beside him. A flash in his mind, a vision of Rukia in grave danger, as intense as a supernova suddenly went off; he hurriedly dressed and ran down the street to find her and bring her back.

.

* * *

.

**Additional Notes: **The title for this piece is from a Zero 7 song called "Somersault." I thought it was appropriate for this pairing.

_You put my feet back on the ground_

_Did you know you brought me around_

_You were sweet, and you were sound_

_You saved me_

_--------------------_

**Themed Words: **Comfort, Kiss, Soft, Pain, Potatoes, Rain, Chocolate, Happiness, Telephone, Ears, Name, Sensual, Death, Sex, Touch, Weakness, Tears, Speed, Wind, Freedom, Life, Jealousy, Hands, Taste, Devotion, Forever, Blood, Sickness, Melody, Star, Home, Confusion, Fear, Lightning/Thunder, Bonds, Market, Technology, Gift, Smile, Innocence, Completion, Clouds, Sky, Heaven, Hell, Sun, Moon, Waves, Hair, Supernova


End file.
